nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FireBird-
Hey FireBird how have you been. Well... this is where I have been. Just wanted to say hi and was wondering if you ever wanted to chat? It has been getting very boring here.:) I'm sure you could make it fun again like you usually can do on blogs.:)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 01:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea... I kind of had enough with everyone at the Call of Duty. Or any big wiki for that matter. All the flame wars and what not. Ugh. So I left. Also I really didn't like the admins other than CallofDuty4. Anyway. Its not really dead. I mean between maps when everything has been found out about a map(i.e. all Easter Eggs and stuff) yea the wiki dies but is revived by the next map pack. But there is alot of blogging. And as always it is nice to see you. :) As for the link if you look at the toolbar that lets you do things such as add a template, chart, video, or pictrue(s)(Its above the part where you edit) there is a button that says signature. Just click on that when your done with a comment on a talk and save it. It will automatically make the link.:) Oh and one thing about this wiki is that its mostly filled with those of us who have gotten sick of the Call of Duty wiki. We just come here.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:17, April 25, 2011 (UTC) It worked :DHappy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I can make you yours if you wish. Just give me the colors you want. The links(i.e. Fire linking to you User page Bird linking to you talk page) and any pictures. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright thats cool.:)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 02:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I am not Brazilian....I am from the Russian and German heritage. Basilthejedimaster 21:28, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Firebird. And how have you been?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually doing very well thanks for asking. I've gotten a new girlfriend, found the missing peice to my Turtlebeach headset, fixed my copy of MW2, pre-ordered MW3 and got the poster, well the list goes on and on.:) And I've missed talking to you as well. But with the admins and anons over there I won't be coming back.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yea! So did you get the PS3 you said you were thinking of getting? If so or not you getting MW3?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 12:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) To bad you didn't get an Xbox 360. Because I've already got those two pre-ordered and we could have played together!Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 17:36, June 11, 2011 (UTC) PS3's are alright. It was the Halo series that made my final decision of PS3 or 360.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 14:31, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey. So whats up? Hows the PS3?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 03:49, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I will.:)Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:11, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I've said it before I'll say it again. I won't be coming back. I'm sorry... but well most of the users there are dicks or insanely stupid. And yep I'm a brony.:P And proud of it. By the way FLUTTERSHY RULES!Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Still I just don't want to go back there. And if you get banned for even saying crap then it sounds... well stupid. Anyway hows life been for you?Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Really good. Thanks for asking. Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 22:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC)